Festivals
Festivals terms and conditions How to participate: - Buy 3 different festival plants in the market’s “Festivals” tab - Grow them as big as you can - Send them to the festival - click on each of them and select "to festival" How does festival plant grow? - The most important thing is the weight of the plant. It is displayed in the tooltip when you hover over the plant. - Water and fertilize festival plant to increase it’s weight - Plants could be watered and fertilized during the “time of growth”. - That time is individual for each plant. - The frequency of watering is determined by the "time between watering". - As soon as the "time of growth" is expired, you will see barrier around plant. At this stage it is impossible to water plant, but it can be fertilized. - Festival plant withers in an hour after the end of "time of growth". - Fertilizer does not require energy, but requires “Growth potion”. - - Growth potions can be bought in the market’s "Festivals" section. - Plants could be fertilized up to 50 times. - The more times you fertilize plant the less weight each fertilizing gives. - You can fertilize friends’ festival plants.You don’t need elixir of growth to do it. Friends can help you fertilize only those plants that have been fertilized no more than 3 times. - Weight growth after each watering or fertilizing depends on the luck as well. That means the final weight could different from time to time even iа player cares about plant in the same way. - Withered plant could be restored with “Restoration potion”. How to send a plant to the festival? - Click on the plant and choose "to festival" - To participate in the festival you need to send 3 plants. - All 3 plants should be of different kind - You can’t send a withered plant - Plant must be watered at least once. Results - Results of the festival are calculated after 30 players participate. - You can’t participate in a new festival until you know the results of the current one. - The result - is the sum of the weights of three sent plants. - Participants will be sorted in descending order of their results. - The first three places receive cups (gold, silver and bronze) 15 first place winners receive diplomas. - All participants gain experience and money - the higher place, the better prize. Tips - To water the plant maximum possible number of times, watch the time remaining until the next watering, and do not miss that moment. - If you want to grow a long time growing plant (several hours), plant them in such way that they will finish growing at about the same time. - The final weight of the plant depends on luck, it is useful to grow several same plants. Choose one that has the best result. - Do not forget that watering requires energy. Plan your activity so that you have enough energy. It is useful to have some reserved dishes. - Don’t forget that friends can help each other a lot. Help them and ask them to help you. - Keep an eye on the last average results of winners. If you see that your result is good, but not enough to get the prize, it's time to use fertilizer.